mafiabattlearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Strategy
You may wonder which strategy is best and that you may do it all wrong. But guess what, you are not doing anything wrong. Here is 2 ways to go: *'Power' *'Empire level' So here is the guides You will need a lot of money. Check out my Money guide Power So as above you will need a lot of money When you got money (probably more than 500k each time you invest would be best) Now that you have your money, what should you buy? Obviously troops and equipment. NOTE: when you buy equipment and troops the prices increase so eventually you will need more money Now when you have your money here is troops you should avoid buying: *'Helpers' - Cannot equip weapons *'Musclemen' - They remove 50% of your attack / defense on any equipment *'Thugs' - They give no bonuses *'Corrupt' policeman - They give no bonuses The troops you should go for: *'Ex-Soldier' - These are cheap AND they give 10% extra defense and attack power on any equipment *'Ex-Commando '- These are quite more expensive but if you have about 500-600k (well million would be best) you could buy 3-5 of these and they have nice power as well. They will also give 20% extra defense and strength power. *'Sniper' - 50% extra attack power. *'Bodyguard '- now these does not add power but the explanation why you should get 50 of these is written below Now remember to upgrade mafia mansion to unlock better troops *'Assassin' *'Consigliere' These 2 is the last of all troops. As they are higher for the mafia mansion i do not have the info for them. but they are also very good troops you should go for. Now when you think you have enough troops (when you got about 10 they will cost more than 200k so you need to start thinking bigger for example getting a lot more money hehe) Now since you got what you need of troops, you'll need equipment! And do NOT buy any low! obviously. Now if you got 50 Bodyguards you should equip them with shotguns and basic weapons like SMG they have ok power for a good price (remember the price increase) but 500k to 1mil investment all the time should do it in good time Now for the troops you need to go for the greatest weapons starting from sniper and up and you need to put these on your people who give good power. If you equipped snipers or better to the bodyguards add them to the bonus people you will not lose and less power you will gain even more because of the bonus. Take me for example: https://mafiabattlewiki.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/udklip.jpg You can see how fine i'm going on 50 bodyguards. Take a look at my snipers. I only have 9 snipers and they are catching up on my 50 bodyguards. The reason for this is their bonus. I equipped all my snipers with heavy sniper. Also look at helpers and musclemen. very bad. also remember to upgrade mansion which gives you a nice amount of power too and gives you more space for more troops! So this should give you a pretty good idea how to boost power. 'Empire level ' Now there is 3 ways you can focus on (either way you should have all buildings level at a fair level) *'Meth focus:' If you have planned to focus on making loads of meth (this also benefit you in meth events or if you try to cook the best meth) *'Power / attacking focus:' If you want to focus more on power and attacking you should work on your power and upgrade mafia mansion, hospital and ammunition factory. Attacking players can get you loads of money if you attack the right people. *'Crimes / money focus:' Here you should focus on car showroom and money press. Money press should also be focused no matter what.. if you have money press at high level then even if you get attacked you will still have plenty of cash in money press (since that there is a possibility to get your money from press stolen) Otherwise you may try upgrade as many buildings as possible but just remember they get more expensive and you'll need more money and upgrading as many at once will also become more expensive and you'll need more money and upgrading as many at once may also become very slow.